soulcaliburfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LegendsofSoul78/Mira
"This is for something say to my sister. I am her side!" — Mira Mira (ティラ, Tira) is a fictional character in the Soul series of fighting games, a loyal servant of the evil sword, Soul Edge. She is referred to as the The Misguided Angel of Death during her debut appearance in the official E3 teaser trailer for Soulcalibur III, her first game. She has thus far appeared in all the following games: Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny and Soulcalibur V. Tira fights with a unique type of weapon reminiscent of a bladed hula hoop, appropriately called a Ring Blade. She can effortlessly swing this blade using her wrists, feet, and body, similar to that of dancing. Her battle style relies on acrobatics, speed, and flexibility. What lies in her soul is Torment. In Soulcalibur V's ''promotional material she is referred to as 'Dark Wings That Plots in Secret'. Appearance In her debut appearance, Tira has purple-pink eyes, teal-colored hair, green rags, and feathered fringes. Early concept art shows Tira covered in scars on her face and body, but in the final illustration, this was replaced by painted purple stripes. In Soulcalibur IV, she undergoes a drastic evolution in design, exchanging her short blue she looks like her sister hair for dark brown, lopsided pigtails. She also has an unmarred body, and wears a red ensemble. At first, this dramatic change was speculated to be the outcome of one of Tira's epilogues in her Tales of Souls Mode from Soulcalibur III, in which she was possessed by Soul Edge. However, the real reason was to reflect her new, unstable personality, as revealed in an interview with one of the character designers of ''Soulcalibur IV. In Soulcalibur V, Tira now has two, braided pigtails, which imitate the shape of a jester's hat, and her hair now possess three colors — white and two shades of purple. Her costume seems to be a fusion of her Soulcalibur III 1P outfit and her 2P outfit from Soulcalibur IV. This costume also presents the most direct approach to the avian theme surrounding Tira, as it is richly ornamented with tiny representations of raven skulls. This time however, there is another animal theme included in the shape of Tira's gloves, which resemble feline skulls. Also, the decoration on the buckle of her belt is very similar to the sabbatic goat head that is often inserted into reverse pentagrams as a symbol of the imagined pagan god, Baphomet, and thus became a symbol of satanism and witchcraft in the later centuries. It should also be noted that Mira's skin is now a very pale white like her twin sister, causing fans to speculate that she has either stopped aging or has become immortal. Overall, Mira's costumes usually represent her split personalities, Jolly and Gloomy in her 1P and 2P outfits respectively. In each game, her 1P outfits have a more playful, revealing, and torn up look with references to the avian theme. Her 2P costumes are more conservative, have toned down or dark colors, and include a noticeable motif of jesters and clowns. Her hairstyles are usually less chaotic than they are in her 1P outfits and she also wears the dark decoration of human skulls. Oddly, this seems to have been swapped in'' Soulcalibur V'', because her primary outfit now resembles the dark and gloomy vibe that was present in her 2P outfit from Soulcalibur IV,'' and her alternate costume carries the playful trait that surrounds the jolly side of her personality. History Early life Mira's origins begin with a European organization hidden in the shadows called the ''"Bird of Passage". She was the twin sister of Tira. She was raised exclusively as an assassin, for the Bird of Passage specialized in forming contracts with powerful people of prestige and dispatching assassins to eliminate important targets, and began killing at a very young age. Within this organization, Tira was known only by her codename: 'Eiserne Drossel' (Iron Thrush). Due to her upbringing, Tira became utterly inured to the sight of death, eventually becoming so engrossed in her ability to kill without experiencing any remorse or conflicting emotion that she started to become dependent on killing for the stimulation it provided. By the time she was nine years old, she had already killed enough to be considered a "Bird of Death". Tira was taught how to fight by a woman in the organization. This woman raised Tira and was known as her 'Mother Bird'. When Tira and Mira had grown older, they was forced to kill this woman, and perform a subsequent 'Sky Burial', as a rite of passage. The trauma of killing her mother-figure caused her to develop two different personalities. She was later placed under the command of a man named Solnhofen, whose group dealt with missions involving VIP assassinations, "extermination and clean-up of the escort". Her resulting mental issues made her an unpredictable force and she commonly caused 'accidents' on the field. This caused her to be looked upon and treated scornfully by the other members as a 'plague'. Her skills, however, proved far too valuable to do away with. During an assignment, the Evil Seed pervaded through the sky, burning the leader's mind and dissolving the chain of command. Inadvertently, Tira was freed, and inexplicably drifted into the custody of an adoptive family. It was this family that gave her the name 'Tira'. Although she struggled to adapt to the "average life", Tira ruminated on the new freedoms that were provided, and decided that this new life could possibly be acceptable. However, Tira's peaceful, new found existence did not last for long. After she was scolded for releasing the youngest daughter's pet bird, she murdered her entire foster family in a blind rage. Finding that she could not live without the fundamental excitement of inflicting death on others, Tira began a wandering lifestyle, and heartlessly killed any who crossed her path. To show that she was no longer a 'tool' to the organization, she chose to keep the name her adoptive family had given her, giving her old codename to her weapon instead. Category:Blog posts